


Sometimes Love Sneaks Up On You

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is tired of her brother running off to UC so she sets him up at her birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was lying in his bed thinking about his last conversation with his sister. She's been driving him crazy about his love life, or rather lack of. It was on his last visit and they were sitting on her back deck.

_Sam took a sip of his beer. "Sis, why do you care so much about whether I'm dating or not?"_

_Sarah shook her head and sighed. "Because I want you to be happy Sammy. What happened with what's her name, Monica, the nurse?"_

_Sam chugged on his beer this time. "You_ know _what happened."_

 _Sarah nodded. "Oh! Yeah! You went undercover_ again _. I thought that was going well."_

_He scratched the back of his neck and blew out a breath. "We agreed that she would see other people while I was under. When I came back she was involved with a doctor and happy. He could give her the time she wanted."_

_She took a drink of her own beer. "Have you thought about dating another cop? I mean at least you both would know what you're getting into."_

_Truth was he_ had _thought about it but none of the women at 15 interested him. "I don't know Sarah; I just don't see what the big deal is. I'm perfectly happy with my life."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "You're hiding from your life Sammy. And for once you can't tell me I don't understand. I may not work in Toronto but I know what being a cop is like."_

_Sam raised his beer. "It's the family business." Their father, his brothers, their grandfather and great grandfather were all cops._

_She nodded. "Look, just think about spending some time above cover for a while. We need you." She watched her little brother nod. "And don't forget my birthday party in two weeks."_

_He chuckled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Sis. How many people did Jake invite this time?"_

_Sarah laughed at her husband. "I made him promise to keep it small this year." Sam quirked an eyebrow. "I believe we're only looking at 12, including me, you, and Jake."_

_He rumbled with laughter. "You must really have threatened him with something." Last year there had been 30 people at their house. Sam was pretty sure Jake invited half of their division. They spent the rest of the night talking about different cases._

The two weeks leading to Sarah's party were pretty eventful. He'd made a few big arrests and was approached by Boyd with another undercover op. He told him he needed time to think about it. His plan was to have an answer after he came back from his weekend in St. Catherine's. He finished his shift and text Sarah to let her know he was on his way. The party didn't start until 6:00 so he'd have plenty of time to get there.

Traffic was light for a Friday so he got there in just under two hours. Sarah had made him promise to dress nice. He grumbled as he thought about the dress pants and shirt hanging behind him. He hadn't even bothered showering at the station because she'd make him do it again there anyway. He was met in the yard by their dog Hank. The Boxer lumbered over and licked his offered hand. Sam played with him for a few minutes before he grabbed his bags and headed inside.

He knocked as he let himself in. "Sarah?" He heard her voice coming from the kitchen so he followed the sound.

She was hanging up when he walked in. "Ok. I understand. We'll see you when you get here." She met him halfway across the kitchen. "Hey! Traffic must have been nonexistent." He nodded. "You have plenty of time to relax. Have a beer with your sister."

He chuckled and put his bags down. "Thought you'd never ask." They relaxed with a beer on her deck. Jake came in an hour later and joined them. Sarah excused herself at 4:30 to get ready. At 5:00 Sam and Jake went inside to get ready.

People started arriving on time and after the second set of guests he detected a pattern. It was a couple's party and he growled. He slowly made his way to his sister. When she was alone he growled quietly. " _What the hell Sis?"_ She gave him the famous _I don't know what you're talking about look,_ she had perfected over the years. "I sense a theme here. And I'm a little short. You could've told me."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "Would you have come?" He scowled. "Didn't think so. Besides, I've got your back Sammy."

He scowled again and grumbled. "What the hell did you do?"

About that time the doorbell rang. She flashed her dimples. "Would you look at that, saved by the bell." She left him standing in the middle of the living room looking like a little boy who had just been told he couldn't have his favorite toy.

Sam watched as another couple came in. She brought them over to meet him and he put on his polite face. He had never felt like a third wheel before tonight. Everyone moved outside where Jake was grilling. The ambience was great; Sarah had hung paper lanterns all around the deck and music was quietly playing.

An hour after everyone else had arrived the doorbell rang. Sarah elbowed him. "Will you get that Sammy?"

He elbowed her back. "Lucky it's your birthday and I love you." He walked through the kitchen to the front door. When he opened it there stood a woman, well, more like she was bent over adjusting the strap on one of her high heeled shoes. Her long brunette hair just missing the floor and she had the sexiest legs he'd ever seen on a woman. He cleared his throat and she looked up, blushing as she stood up. All he could think was _Wow!_

She must have been reading his mind because she actually said. "Wow! I mean...umm Hi! I'm Andy, Andy McNally!" She held her hand out.

Sam smiled as he shook her soft warm hand, feeling a little shot of electricity. "Hi! I'm Sam, Sam Swarek, Sarah's brother."

Any further interaction was interrupted by Sarah. "Jesus Sammy! Can you move so she can come in?" She pushed him out of the way and grabbed Andy in a hug.

She kept her eyes locked on Sam during the hug. "Sorry I'm late Sar. The case took longer than we thought."

Sarah waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you could make it." She looked between Sam and Andy. "I see you've met my baby brother." Andy nodded and smiled. "I hope he was nice."

Sam feigned being offended. "I'm _always_ nice."

Andy laughed and it made his heart flutter a little. "He was fine Sarah."

She glared back at her brother as she escorted Andy back through the house to the deck. "Everyone's outside. Beer or wine?"

Sam watched as she relaxed a little. "Definitely beer and maybe some of that scotch we had the other night?"

Saran giggled and shook her head. "There _may_ be some left. Sammy, you heard the lady, beer and scotch."

He shook his head and detoured towards the kitchen. "Yes ma'am." _A woman after his own heart._ He poured two tumblers of the amber liquid and grabbed two beers before he headed back outside. Sarah had strategically placed Andy in the seat next to his.

She felt him before he leaned over to sit her drinks down. "Here you go." His gravelly voice right in her ear."

He saw how she shivered slightly and he smiled when she looked over her shoulder and said. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He said quietly as he joined Jake at the grill. He listened as she quickly and easily joined the conversation. Everything about her piqued his interest. The black dress she wore hugged every curve perfectly. He found himself wanting to run his fingers through her silky brunette hair. He had mostly been casually listening until he heard Sarah's friend Maggie.

Maggie worked with Andy and Sarah in the same division. "I guess we're doing a double celebration tonight. When is your transfer going to be approved?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I got word today that it has been. I'll be in Toronto by the end of next month. Between that and finishing up my dad's stuff."

Sam stood up straighter. "You're moving to Toronto?"

Andy turned in her seat and nodded. "Yep." Popping the P. "Transferring to 15th Division as of June 1st."

Sam nearly choked on his beer, catching the smirks of Sarah and Jake. "What umm...what made you choose 15?"

She had turned so she could fully see him. "It was my dad's division before he retired. We moved up here after his retirement. He passed a few months ago and I'd just really like to go back home."

Sam nodded. "Sorry about your dad." She nodded. "You're transferring to a great division, the best in the city."

Andy smiled and nodded. "That's what I hear. I'm really looking forward to it."

The conversations continued as Jake finished up the food. When it was time to eat he took his seat beside her. Dinner was delicious and conversation flowed well. He had several shocks through the night when she'd touch his arm or his leg as she told a story. By 9 all the other guests were gone, leaving Sam, Andy, Jake and Sarah on the deck.

Sarah was clearly and not so subtly trying to set Sam and Andy up. For once he found himself not minding. "Anybody want another drink?"

Everyone nodded and Sarah said. "Why don't you bring that scotch back out?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Andy stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "Thought you might need some help." She was standing pretty close and he was finding it a little hard to breathe.

Sam cleared his throat and ran his tongue across his teeth. He was feeling a bit of a buzz and having never been scared of going after something he was interested in, he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, finally. He stepped closer. "You're beautiful Andy." He said quietly. The red that graced her cheeks made his heart flutter.

She stepped closer, closing the gap between them and placed her hand on his chest, chewing on her bottom lip she looked up into his eyes. "I'm pretty sure they were trying to set us up tonight." She practically whispered.

Sam nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

The heels she was wearing put her right at eye level and it was quite a turn on for him. Her lips parted slightly and she shook her head. "Turns out her brother is pretty handsome."

He chuckled and possibly blushed a little himself. "That so?" She nodded as he slid his hand up to wrap around the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. They both lean terribly close to each other and are about to kiss when Sarah's voice snapped them out of it.

She's hoping that something good is going on in there but can't help herself. "You two coming back out anytime soon? We're kinda thirsty."

Sam groaned as he leaned his forehead against Andy's. "I guess that's our cue."

Andy frowned a little and nodded. "Guess so."

It was well after 1:00 a.m. when they all turned in. They said goodnight in the hall. Sam brushed his teeth and climbed into bed thinking about the brunette sleeping next door to him. He _hoped_ she was thinking about him _too._

Andy had brushed her teeth and washed her face before crawling in bed. Her thoughts had never left the moment she shared with Sam in the kitchen. There was just something about him that already drove her crazy. She had known that she'd be meeting him tonight and his sister's description had been dead on. There was a spark between them from the moment they shook hands.

Sam had always been an early riser, even when he was undercover. He opened his eyes and the red numbers stared back at him, 6:30. He rolled out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Ever thankful for his sister remembering his body's timer, coffee was already made when he wandered in. He was pouring a cup when he heard a little gasp, definitely not Sarah. He looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway, mouth open a little. She looked amazing. Who knew a woman could look so sexy in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top? Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun on top of her head. He could tell she'd just taken a shower.

He looked down, realizing he was shirtless. "Umm. Sorry. Not used to having to remember to put on a shirt. I'll go grab one." He noticed her blush.

Shaking her head she slowly walked into the kitchen. "It's ok. Just didn't expect anyone else to be up this early."

Sam nodded. "Coffee?" Andy nodded. "Sugar or milk?" She crinkled her nose and shook her head. He smiled. "Woman after my own heart." He poured her a cup and slid it across the counter. "You sure you don't want me to put on a shirt?"

Andy smiled. "You're great...I mean...no...no it's ok." She blushed again and huffed, thinking _why do I always say embarrassing things._

Sam chuckled. "Sleep ok?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "You?"

He nodded. "Pretty good." He watched as she sipped on her coffee. "I really think you're going to like 15 Division."

Andy took a sip of her coffee. "I hope so. I'm kind of curious though." Sam nodded for her to continue. "If you like it there so much why do you spend so much time undercover?"

He leaned forward on the breakfast bar and shrugged. "Fifteen is my home, all of my friends from the academy ended up there. The Staff Sergeant went through with me, one of them became a detective, and like me the other two enjoy the streets. I like to do it because it gives me the opportunity to help get the big guys off the streets when the normal routes don't work."

She actually understood that. There wasn't much in the way of big criminals in St. Catherine's though. "What about your family and friends? Doesn't it bother you to leave them?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course, but they all have families to keep them occupied."

Andy thought for a moment. "Are you saying that you'd stay of you had a reason to?"

His heart jumped a little and he nodded. "I'd be less likely to go if I had a reason to stay."

She smiled over her cup of coffee. "I guess the nurse wasn't a good enough reason?"

He groaned. "Jesus Sarah." He shook his head. "Let's just say that no, she wasn't. We both wanted very different things." Andy nodded. "She surprisingly didn't understand the long hours and definitely didn't like me going undercover." He walked around to her side and sat down beside her. "And although she's a nice person she wasn't someone I could see myself staying for."

Andy could feel the electricity between them. "So there's no girlfriend?"

He chuckled. "I umm...I wouldn't have tried to kiss you last night if there was." He never really thought of a woman blushing being sexy until her olive skin flushed that red hue. He was pretty done for.

She cleared her throat and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I figured you might blame it on the scotch."

Sam turned to face her, sliding a little closer. He watched her for a few seconds and leaned in. He smiled as she leaned in closer too. He whispered. " _I didn't have_ that _much to drink_." He reached up and caressed her cheek.

She surprised him _and_ herself by wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him to her. Their lips met and she moaned. Sam pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. The kiss was soft and chaste. He smiled when he felt her smile. Sam pulled back and brushed his nose across hers.

Andy licked her lips and smiled. "That was nice."

He simply nodded. "Yeah." He moved back on his bar stool. "So umm...what are you doing tonight?"

She giggled and shrugged. "Didn't really have any plans."

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

She thought her face was going to split from her smile. "I...I definitely would like that."

Sam smiled too, his dimples making an appearance. "Great." They talked for a little longer. "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Andy nodded. "Ok." He kissed her temple before leaving.

Sam smiled as he took his shower. He'd already planned on spending the weekend and the date with Andy just made the whole thing better. Thirty minutes later he wandered back towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway when he heard his sister and Andy talking. He knew it was a little juvenile but he was curious.

Sarah was giggling. "I'm sorry about that."

Sam watched Andy shrug. "It's ok. You know, you didn't _exactly_ tell me how attractive your brother was."

He heard Sarah scoff. "Of course I did. I _told_ you he looked like a male version of _me_ "

Andy laughed so hard she actually snorted. "No offense Sarah _but_ you're _not exactly_ my type and umm... and there is _nothing_ feminine about Sam." She sighed. "He's...he's..."

Sarah sing-songed a little too loudly for Andy. " _You think my brother's cute_."

She practically covered Sarah's mouth and busted out laughing. "Shh! What are you, 12? Besides, _cute_ isn't exactly a word I would use to describe Sam."

At that moment Jake snuck up behind him and said loudly. "Really? What word do you think she'd use to describe you Sammy?"

Sam flinched as Jake clapped him on the back and the women turned around. Andy blushed furiously and Sarah giggled. Sam mumbled. "Thanks brother."

Jake chuckled. "Anytime! Who's ready for breakfast?"

He gave Jake a punch to the arm as he walked by and Sam followed him into the kitchen. "You better make it good."

Jake chuckled. "Have I ever let you down? There's some steak leftover from last night. I could make some omelettes?" Everyone nodded. "Great."

Sam hugged his sister. "Sis."

She flashed her dimples. "Morning baby brother, how'd _you_ sleep?"

He smirked. "Slept just fine." He sat down next to Andy. "Hey."

She was still blushing. "Hey."

Sarah soon left them to help Jake with breakfast. He nudged her with his knee. "You ok?"

She ran her bottom lip through her teeth. "Exactly how long were you standing there?"

He turned to face her and a low rumble of laughter escaped. "Andy..."

She squeaked out. _"How long Sam?"_

He fought back the smile for her sake. "Umm. Pretty much the whole time." She glared at him and he held up his hands. "Come on Andy, I wouldn't be upset if you heard me tell her that I think you're beautiful." Her jaw dropped a little and he smiled. "You have to know I think that." She shrugged. He put his hand on her knee. "Don't go getting all shy on me _now_."

She ran her hand over his. "It's a _little_ embarrassing."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well apparently my sister described _me_ as a male version of _her_ , so imagine how I feel."

Andy busted out laughing, garnering a look from Jake and Sarah. It took her a minute. "Ok. You definitely win on awkward moment."

Soon breakfast was ready and they took everything out to the deck, where they spent most of the day. Andy was off for the weekend and had no desire to leave anytime soon. The day seemed to fly by for Sam. They really hadn't talked about the date in front of Sarah and Jake.

She told Sam that she wanted to go home and change before they went out. "You look great, you don't have to change."

Andy smiled. "Thank you but I'm not going out on our first date in jeans and a t-shirt." He was never more glad that he'd brought extra dress clothes.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't bother me but ok."

Around 6:00 Andy finally announced she was leaving. Sarah was unimpressed. "Why?"

She smiled. "I have a date. He's picking me up at 8:00 so I need to get home and do a few things."

Sarah looked thoroughly unimpressed and it took all Sam and Andy had not to laugh at her. "But..." She looked between Sam and Andy. He just shrugged and she smiled apologetically. Ten minutes later Andy was finally able to get away.

Sam walked her outside. "Guess I'll see you around 8 then?"

She giggled as she fisted his shirt in her hand. "I hope so." She looked over his shoulder at the house. "You gonna tell her?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm gonna let her sweat."

She bumped him in the chest with her fist. "You're mean." He shrugged like _what can I say._ "Ok. I better go."

Sam uncurled her hand that had his shirt balled up and twined his fingers up with hers. "I'll see you soon."

Andy gave him directions to her place and her number. "Can't wait."

He wanted to kiss her but they had to keep up appearances in order to keep torturing Sarah. He waved as she drove away and then made his way back inside. His sister really was upset but he wouldn't talk to her about it. Sarah and Jake were in the kitchen when he disappeared to get ready. Even though he'd had a shower that morning he took another one, shaved and dressed in a charcoal gray button-up and black jeans. He prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that Sarah would throw when he walked into the kitchen. She was _still_ going on about Andy's date.

He stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat, his sister and brother-in-law turning to look at him. "I'll see you guys later."

Sarah scowled and Jake smiled. "Where are you going? We were about to have dinner."

Sam pointed over his shoulder. "I've got a date." He held the smile back.

Sarah looked flustered. "A date? But..." Then it finally hit her. "Ass! You're an _ass_ Sammy."

Both Jake and Sam busted out laughing. He walked over and hugged her. "Although I _don't_ need you meddling in my dating life, thank you for introducing me to her. That's all you're going to get so be happy with that." He kissed her temple and shook hands with Jake. "Don't wait up." He smirked as she swatted him.

She sighed. "Have fun and tell her she's in trouble when I see her again."

Sam waved over his shoulder; he stopped at a little florist shop and picked out a bouquet of tulips. Ten minutes later he was at her front door knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy smiled the whole time she got ready. She showered, painted her nails (toes and fingers), and curled her hair. She picked out a dark green sundress, gold hoop earrings, and gold sandals. At 8:00 there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find him leaning against the rail of her front porch. "Hi!"

He smiled even bigger and pushed off the rail. "Hi! You look _amazing_." He hand her the flowers.

Andy kissed his cheek. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Not as beautiful as you." He loved watching her cheeks tint red.

She took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. "Just let me put these in some water." Sam leaned against the bar and watched her dig in the cabinets for a vase. It took her a few minutes but she found one, filled it with water and put the flowers in it. She sat the vase on her dining room table as they walked out. He helped her into his truck and they drove to The Upper Deck Taphouse, Andy's idea. Sam had been there a few times before with Sarah and Jake. It was a nice night so they got a table outside.

Andy asked a lot of questions about the division and the people she'd be working with. Sam told her stories of the not so new rookies and of his friends. She talked some about her dad and their life after they moved to St. Catherine's. After a couple of hours they went back to her place. She grabbed them a couple of beers and they sat on her sofa talking and kissing. They ended up falling asleep on the sofa in each other's arms.

Sam was so glad that she had a fairly comfortable sofa. He woke up the next morning with her lying on top of him. He lay there for a while holding her and thinking about the night before. It wasn't long before she was stirring.

She nuzzled into his neck and he could feel her smiling. "Morning."

There wasn't much sexier than her morning voice. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Morning."

She thought the only thing sexier than his morning voice was how he sounded when he whispered in her ear. The thought sent shivers through her and he pulled the blanket up further. "I can't believe we slept on my sofa."

Sam chuckled. "I can't either but I kind of like it."

She nuzzled in closer. "Yeah. I kind of like it too." They lay there for a while longer before she suggested breakfast. "I know you have to go back today."

He kissed the top of her head and nodded. "Unfortunately."

Andy sat up and turned to face him. "Sam, I know we..." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know we just met, had our first date last night but..."

He sat up hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his. "I want to see you again, as soon as possible actually." They both broke out in a smile. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

She sighed as their lips met. " _Sam!"_ They got lost in kissing each other for a few minutes.

He pulled away, breathless and smiled as he brushed his nose across hers. "How about some breakfast?" She nodded and smiled. He led her to the kitchen and cooked for them. He left a little after lunch. He knew that he would face a ton of questions when he got back to Sarah's but he didn't mind. He called her on his way home and they talked until he pulled into his driveway.

They talked every day and rotated visiting each other on days off. Sam hadn't told his friends about her just yet because he was waiting to see how things were going to go. Plus they had agreed to keep it quiet until she got into 15. Andy had a two day weekend and decided to surprise Sam. Jake and Sarah were heading out for a longer weekend and decided to join her.

Andy stopped at a hotel to get a room and leave her car. They tried calling him but couldn't get an answer. Sarah wasn't too concerned. "He's probably at the Penny and can't hear his phone."

Andy looked at her questioningly. "The Penny?''

She nodded. "It's the bar close to the station that they all hang out at. We'll drive by his place just in case and then we'll go there."

Andy settled in for the rest of the drive. She knew he was off by now because they had talked the day before and he said he was off shift by 6 and it was a little after 8 now. His truck was missing from his driveway as they drove by. Jake nodded. "He's definitely at the Penny. It's only a few blocks from here."

Sam was well on his way to being drunk. It had been a long hard day for 15 Division. A little girl had gone missing in the early hours of the night before and everyone had been called in or asked to stay late to help with the search. She was found 15 hours later and relatively unharmed. Everyone was at the Penny celebrating. Sam didn't usually drink like this but the last 24 hours had been hell for everyone and it reminded him too much of Sarah.

The badge bunnies were out in full force and a few of them had their sights on him. His thoughts were on the beautiful brunette he'd been seeing the last few weeks and how much he wished she was there. He knew the bunnies were after him and Oliver kept encouraging him to go after them. He hadn't told his friends about Andy yet but he was about to break.

Somewhere along the way there came a drinking challenge. Sam was challenged by a cop from another division, Marcus Davis. He was just drunk enough to accept with a little goading from Oliver and a promise to make sure he got home safely.

A voice inside Sam told him not to agree to the body shots but he was pretty drunk and so he just went along with it. He'd already consumed 4 beers and 3 scotches since he got there.

It's not about the women either, because Andy is the only one on his mind and maybe that's part of the problem. Not in a bad way of course. He's ridiculously attracted to her. They've been out on 6 dates and they talk pretty much every day. They haven't had sex yet opting for waiting until she moved to Toronto to make sure what they were doing was something that could be serious and not adding the physical to the mix to complicate things if it wasn't. They would be working together after all.

Oliver had gotten him into this mess. There was a large group of coppers from 27 in there talking crap and threw down the gauntlet. Saying Sam was the least drunk of anyone from 15 was saying a lot about their day. They weren't going to let a rookie step in either.

When body shots off two of the badge bunnies were the method of dispersement he tried to argue. He wouldn't reveal his relationship with Andy without her saying it was ok so he had to go along.

The bet was simple. Sam had to drink more than the other guy. He started off pretty shy and Oliver found it a little strange because Sam Swarek was _never_ shy when it came to the ladies. They matched each other shot for shot. The bunnies were sitting on the bar; salt on their necks, limes in their mouths and a tequila shot in their cleavage.

He practically had to fight the girl off when he'd go for the lime. He just closed his eyes and thought of Andy. Also he hoped she didn't hear of this night _before_ he could tell her. After the fourth shot his thoughts of Andy got carried away. They may not have had sex yet but they had definitely had some heavy make out sessions. He went to lick the salt off and the girl moaned. Forgetting where he was and who she _wasn't_ he nipped on her neck. She squealed and then he went for the shot. As he was going for the lime the BB pulled him in and kissed him. He unfortunately gave in for a brief second before pulling away. The next round was set up and he followed the same steps as before without the neck nip.

Andy was surprised at how full the parking lot at the Penny was. Sarah immediately saw his truck and pointed. "Little brother is here." She looked back to Andy. "He's not a big drinker. Mostly it's just about them all hanging out after work together."

Andy's dad had been a raging alcoholic and Sarah didn't want her to think that Sam was like that. She could tell there was something good between her friend and her brother. They finally found a parking spot and made their way inside. It was wall to wall people and there was obviously something big going on at the bar with all of the cheering. When they got close enough Andy and Sarah froze. At the bar was Sam, licking some woman's neck and burying his face in her breasts. He threw his head back and downed a shot, the crowd cheered as he _kissed_ her.

To say the least Andy and Sarah were floored. Jake was enraged. He thought of Andy as a sister and Sam _was_ his brother. Before he could move Andy shoved her way through the crowd with Sarah close behind. He grimaced because _this,_ this was going to be _bad_. Andy reached her destination and grabbed Sam by the shoulder, spinning him around.

He broke out in a goofy grin when he saw her. "Andy! Sweetheart!" He reached for her and she clocked him, making him stagger. The cheering had stopped and a gasp rang out across the crowd. He was almost immediately sober but it wasn't over. Her punch was followed with a hard slap from his sister. Andy shoved her way back out of the bar with Sarah close on her heels. Jake just stood there staring at Sam who looked more ashamed than he had ever seen anyone. Sam had never in his life seen such a look of disappointment from anyone as he had from those three people. Jake turned and followed the women out.

Oliver ran everyone off and took Sam by the shoulders. "Brother, what the _hell_ was that?"

Sam hung his head and sighed. " _That,_ that _was_ my girlfriend...I think."

Oliver stared open mouthed for a minute. "What? What do you mean?"

He pulled loose. "Not now Ollie! I've got to find them." He shoved his way through the crowd and walked outside. He had no idea where they could possibly be. _What the hell were they even doing in Toronto? Shit!_ _  
_  
Oliver grabbed his shoulder. "You're in _no_ shape to drive Sammy. I'll drive, you explain."

Ollie was right. He was _way_ too drunk. They climbed in his truck and headed out. Sam tried several times to call the three people that he had just seen. They wouldn't answer. Between calls he told Oliver the story of meeting Andy. "Fuck Ollie! She's _never_ going to speak to me again."

He shook his head; absolutely bewildered that his best friend had kept a girlfriend from him for over a month. He should've known something was up when he took all of his off days to go to St. Catharine's. "Jesus Sammy! I can't believe you didn't tell me. You really like her don't you?" Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll explain everything. I got you into this."

Sam shook his head. "No. I'll fix it. _Hopefully_. Hey! Go by my place first. Maybe they went there." Oliver pulled up to Sam's house and there was a strange car out front.

His sister climbed out of the passenger's seat as he stepped out of his truck. "Never in my life have I ever been ashamed of you." He could see she was still fuming. Jake stood behind her, glaring. "I trusted you with her Sam. Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is for her to trust people?"

He held his hands up pleadingly. "Sarah. Sis, it wasn't what it looked like."

She took two steps towards him. "Really? Because it looked to me like you had your face buried in that Badge Bunnies chest and _then_ you kissed her!"

He grimaced at the anger and disappointment in her voice. "Sis, please! Where is Andy? I need to talk to her."

Jake laughed. " _Talk_? You'll be _lucky_ if you ever see her again. What the hell were you thinking?"

Oliver stepped in. "It was my fault." He began to tell them what happened.

Sarah scoffed. "Sam Swarek doesn't do something unless he _wants_ to. You know better than that Shaw."

Sam sighed. "Please just tell me where she is so I can _try_ to fix this."

Sarah shook her head. "You're on your own."

It nearly killed him to have her look at him like that. "Sarah, I'm sorry."

She turned towards her car then looked back. "Well good for you." They climbed back in their car and left.

Sam stood in the middle of his street staring after his sister. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. "She can't be too far brother. Think about it, we left probably less than ten minutes after they did and we stopped here first."

He nodded in agreement and went back to his truck. "Let's go." They went to the closest hotel and he searched the parking lot for her car. Finding it tucked in a corner he had Oliver drop him at the door. "I'll text you if she's here. If she is then just go." Oliver simply nodded. He definitely wasn't leaving. He was pretty certain the brunette would not be letting Sam in.

Sam walked through the front doors and up to the desk. He laid his badge down and asked for Andy's room number. "She's a possible witness and I need to speak to her."

The desk clerk reluctantly gave him the number and he went upstairs. As he rode up on the elevator he thought of what he was going to do if she didn't open. He saw the number for room service and dialed. Coffee, he needed coffee in a bad way. "Room service how can I help you?"

He cleared his throat. "This is room 3030; we'd like some coffee please."

The pleasant voice said. "Absolutely sir. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Sam sighed. "Thank you." He got off the elevator and waited near her door, trying not to look creepy.

Five minutes later the room service cart arrived and the young man knocked on Andy's door. He heard her muffled. "Who is it?"

The guy smiled. "Room service ma'am."

Andy slowly opened the door. "I didn't order anything."

The porter frowned. "Umm. We had a call for coffee to room 3030."

She nodded and opened her door thinking maybe Sarah or Jake ordered it. As soon as she stepped away Sam walked in. His heart broke at her red puffy eyes. She saw him and the look of anger and hurt crossed her face. She waited until the porter left. "Get out!"

He didn't dare move closer, he simply held up his hands. "Andy please! Just let me explain."

She could barely contain her anger. "I don't care what you have to say. GET. OUT. NOW."

He knew what kind of wrath he was facing and he deserved every bit of it. "Andy..." She threw a coffee cup at him. Luckily he was fast enough to duck.

She practically screamed. "Get the hell out!"

He stepped closer and she picked up another coffee cup. "Andy, please. I'm more sorry than you can ever imagine."

She half laughed and half sobbed. "Of course you are! You got caught "

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He slowly moved closer. " _That_ , _what you saw, it's not who I am. It's not the kind of man I am."_ __  
  
She violently wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I don't care. How the hell do you think it makes me feel seeing you face first in some other woman's chest? Is it because we're not having sex?"

He felt like she had punched him again. "I can't even imagine how you feel. And hell no, it's not even about that. There are so many things I could say right now and they would all be wrong or taken the wrong way."

She shook her head. "Just tell me _why_. I thought we had something good going. I came here to surprise you and I feel like a complete idiot."

He was just inches away now. "We _do_ have something great."

She choked out. "Then _why_?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Last night a little girl went missing. All hands on deck, you know how that is." She barely nodded. "We finally found her late this afternoon. She was basically unharmed but it... It's no excuse but it brought back memories of Sarah. I just went to have a few drinks, to unwind and I definitely had more than I would normally ever drink. Look, to my friends, I'm this hell raising bachelor guy. Some guys from another division started talking crap and somehow I was volunteered for the drinking contest. I didn't know the women were going to be involved until after I agreed. I got carried away and I'm an idiot. Believe me, I know this." He stepped close enough to cup her face in his hands. "I know I've screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I am so sorry Andy."

She couldn't look him in the eye, hurt and anger still flowing through her. "What do you want from me Sam?"

He ran his thumb across her cheek. "Just look at me." She finally looked up and his insides flipped at the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry and if you want me to leave then I will but I need you to know that I am."

She could see it in his eyes. "I need you to leave."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok." He kissed her forehead and walked out. Oliver was still waiting out front when he walked out. He climbed in his truck and said. "Take me home please."

Obviously it hadn't gone well and he didn't want to make it worse by asking questions but he had to know. "Did you see her?" Sam nodded. "And?"

Sam looked over. "You're taking me home. What do you think?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry brother. Maybe she just needs a little time."

Sam shook his head. "You didn't see her. She'll never talk to me again. She's supposed to be transferring to 15 in a month. Fuck! I hope she doesn't change her mind."

Things made more sense now. "That's why you didn't tell any of us." He shrugged. "Jesus brother. I'm really sorry."

Sam didn't say anything else. Oliver took a cab to the Penny to get his car and then went home. Sam hauled his ass inside and took a shower. He was glad he had the next day off because between his hangover and Andy there was no way he was going to be able to work.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He barely slept that night. All he could think about was Andy and Sarah. He had tried with Andy and then next morning he would try with his sister. He finally gave up trying to sleep and went to his living room, figured he might as well clean out some of the stuff on his DVR. He made coffee and lay out on his sofa. He barely watched the Maple Leafs game he'd been looking forward to. He hadn't really been surprised when she asked him to leave.

He dozed off for a little while; the next thing he knew the sun was up and his phone was ringing. He hoped it was Andy but it was Oliver. "What?"

Oliver flinched. "Sammy brother, I just wanted to check on you."

He sighed. "Not really in the mood for this Shaw."

Oliver sighed. "I know buddy and I really am sorry. I hope you hear from her today. I'll check on you later."

Sam grunted and hung up. He hit speed dial 2 for Sarah, not surprisingly it went straight to voicemail. "Sarah, I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry but I am. I found her and tried to talk to her. She asked me to leave and I did. I...I know I screwed up but I hope one day _very soon_ both of you can forgive me. I love you. Umm. Ok. Bye."

Sarah was still upset with Sam but felt bad about not answering his call. She played the message so that Jake could hear it too. "We should call Andy." Jake nodded and she hit speed dial 6.

Andy hadn't slept much after Sam left; all she could think about was what he said. When her phone started ringing she thought it might be Sam but it was Sarah. "Hello?"

Sarah sighed from relief. "Andy, are you ok?"

She shook her head as if Sarah could see her. "I barely slept. He came by."

Sarah nodded. "We didn't tell him." She didn't want to push things. "He left me a message."

Andy rubbed her eyes. "He...umm...he apologized. A lot. Said that what I saw wasn't the kind of man he is."

Jake had to smile a little at that. It was true. Sarah needed to know what was going to happen. "What did you say?"

Andy half laughed. "I may have thrown a coffee mug at him." Sarah had to laugh. "Sarah, I don't know what to do."

She sighed. "He's right you know. What you saw isn't who he is Andy. I wouldn't have even considered introducing him to you if it was. Sam's a good man. Apparently just stupid sometimes."

Jake finally spoke up. "We're not making excuses for him."

Andy had to smile a little. "I know. I just need to think. You guys have fun and I'll see you in a few days."

Sam drifted in and out of sleep after he called Sarah. Oliver kept calling him and he ignored him. He wasn't in the mood for sympathy. The next time he woke someone was banging at his door. He tried to ignore it but they kept on. He rolled off the sofa and slowly made his way to the door. It was dark outside now. He yanked the door open. "Shaw, if I won't answer your calls what makes you think I want to...?" He froze and stared at the brunette standing on his front porch. Definitely not Shaw. "Andy?"

She shifted back and forth. "You alone?"

He actually looked back over his shoulder, then back to her. "Yeah. Of course." She shifted back and forth again, fidgeting. "You wanna talk?"

She shook her head. "No." She stepped through the door and shoved him against the wall, crushing her lips to his. It took him a few seconds to respond. When he did he kicked the door closed and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Andy pulled back and tugged his shirt over his head. As soon as his shirt was out of the way she pressed herself against him again and started nibbling on his neck. Her lips set every inch of his skin that she touched on fire. He gasped as she bit a little hard on his pulse point. She pressed her whole body against him as she assaulted his neck.

He had to get control of the situation. He grasped her arms firmly and pulled her back. "Andy? Andy, what's going on?"

She looked at him, sheer lust in her eyes. She scraped her nails across his chest. "Giving you what you want." She pulled her own shirt off and tossed it across the room.

Sam was momentarily lost as he took her in. " _Jesus Andy_!" She reached for his belt and he grabbed her hands. "Wait!" She moved closer and started kissing his neck and chest. "Andy! Wait!"

She looked at him with a confused and hurt expression. "You don't want me." She pulled away and stormed into the living room to find her shirt.

Sam shook his head to clear the fog and went after her. "That's not true! You _know_ that's not true." He tried to wrap his arms around her and she fought him. "Andy stop! Please! Just...just let me finish."

She stopped moving and he loosened his grip. She pulled away but headed for his sofa, pulling on her shirt. He took a few deep breaths as he followed her. "Say what you have to say so I can leave."

He walked over to her. "Andy, I don't understand. You asked me to leave last night and then..." He looked around. "What's going on?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and sat down hard on the sofa. "I was just...I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

He sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "Andy, what I _want_ is for you to forgive me. I _need_ you to forgive me. I just...I need _you._ "

She looked up at him. "I don't know what to do Sam. I feel like..." She sighed and sat back on the sofa. "I don't let people in or trust them easily. I felt like you were different. I...I know the things you and Sarah have been through and I finally felt like I had found someone that could understand me." She had been looking at her hands while she talked. Finally she looked up into his eyes. "Was I wrong?" He shook his head. "We're going to be working together very soon and I just... I need to know what's going to happen. What to expect."

He sighed with relief that she hadn't changed her mind about moving. He made his decision and stood up, holding out his hand. "Come with me?"

Sam grabbed his shirt off the floor, tugged it back on and led her out to his truck. He opened the door and she looked at him questioningly. "Please. I know I have no right to ask but just trust me."

She gave a slight nod and climbed in his truck. He closed her door then walked around and climbed in his side. Andy smiled slightly. She was totally in love with his truck. It was big, silver, and manly. Sam pulled out into traffic and headed in the direction of the Penny. She remembered it from last night. Ten minutes later he pulled into the lot of the bar, climbed out and walked around to her side. He opened her door and held out his hand. She took it without hesitation this time. He led them inside, immediately spotting his friends. He nodded in their direction and she let him lead her.

Oliver saw them coming. "Holy shit!"

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction he was looking. Noelle squinted. "Who is that with Sammy?"

Frank had seen her picture in her file, smiling he said. "That's out new transfer from St. Catharine's." He shook his head.

Jerry smiled. "Looks like she's more than that."

Sam stopped at the table and nodded to his friends. "Guys, this is Andy McNally. Andy, these are my friends." He went around and introduced everyone.

Jerry pulled out a chair. "Have a seat McNally."

Oliver's memory kicked in. "Are you Tommy McNally's daughter?" Andy nodded and Oliver smiled. "I thought you looked familiar. He was retiring when we all were coming through the academy. My dad worked with him, amazing copper. I'm really sorry to hear he's gone."

Tears glistened her eyes but she smiled. "Thank you. He loved working at 15, that's kind of what's bringing me back."

Frank nodded. "He'd be proud of you and we're lucky to be getting you."

Andy blushed horribly. "Thank you sir, I'm really looking forward to it."

Jerry being his usual self. "So McNally, I hear you have a hell of a right hook."

Oliver slapped him in the back of the head and everyone else laughed as she blushed again. Even Sam laughed. Noelle spoke up. "I say he's lucky she only punched him."

Sam smirked. "Thanks _friend._ " Then he laughed and shook his head. "I am lucky." He locked eyes with Andy for a few seconds; she couldn't help but smile and nod. They spent a few hours talking with his friends and then they left. He drove them back to his house. They stood on his sidewalk. "Would you like to come in?" She thought for a second then nodded. He led them inside. "Beer?"

Andy knew what she wanted. Sam taking her to meet his friends was a big deal; she knew that and appreciated it. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam was a little surprised even though she practically attacked him earlier. He wrapped his hands around her hips. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

He spoke quietly. "Do you have to go back tonight?

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No. I'm off tomorrow too. That's why I came, wanted to surprise you."

He let out a heavy sigh. She definitely surprised him. "Andy, I'm..."

She covered his lips with her thumb and shook her head. "We're good Sam. Okay?" He nodded and she smiled.

His heart was practically thudding through his chest as he whispered. " _Will you stay here tonight?"_

She giggled a little and nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "Thought you'd never ask."

He pulled her in for a slow deep kiss. Andy's fingers snaked through his hair as he held her close to him. They stood in the middle of his living room for what seemed like an eternity, holding and kissing each other. He was so wrapped up in her. He brushed his nose across hers. "You're so damn beautiful."

Andy ran her hands down his chest and tugged on the hem of his shirt. He looked down at her hands then back up at her. The look in her eyes made him raise his arms so she could tug his shirt off. As far as he can remember he's never really had a woman undress him before but he thinks he could get used to it as long as it's her. She ran her hands over his bare chest, shoulders, and back for few minutes. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth and softness of her hands.

He felt her lean closer. _"Sam, open your eyes."_ She whispered. His breath caught and he slowly opened them. She was smiling warmly at him and her eyes sparkled. She slid her fingers between his and rested one of his hands against her cheek and the other over her heart. His breathing was already ragged and when she did that it stuttered. He'd never touched a woman that was so soft and warm. He could feel her heart thudding too. Their eyes stayed locked as she slowly slid her hands from his and down his chest.

He slowly began to move his hands across her body. Her hands slid slowly down his chest and stomach. She made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. Sam was about to lose his mind. He pulled her close and kissed her hard, his tongue brushing across her bottom lip. She moaned softly as she allowed him access. He put everything he'd felt for the last month and a half into that kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. She melted into him as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Never had a man ignited such a raging fire inside of her.

Sam pulled back and lightly brushed his nose across hers. She smiled at the very intimate gesture. She said breathlessly. " _Sam, I don't want to wait anymore. I want you_." She pressed her body hard to his and began kissing and sucking on his neck.

He growled at the sensations she was sending through him. Her teeth not so gently bit into his neck and he gripped her hips hard as she ground herself against him. He groaned. " _Fuck Andy_!" As he slid his hands around and roughly cupped her ass bumping his groin against her.

Andy gasped at his move. He quickly scooped her up and carried her back to his room. He set her to her feet by his bed. He slowly ran his hands up and down her sides. "You sure about this?"

Andy's hands had been resting on his chest. At his question she slowly ran one down and slid it beneath the waistband of his boxers, gripping him gently. " _Need you_." She whispered.

Sam choked out a breath as he let the warmth of her touch wash over him. He hissed out. " _Jesus that feels good."_ _  
_  
Sam's hands moved up and slowly started undoing the buttons on her shirt. She gasped when he would brush his fingertips lightly across her skin as he slowly exposed her. " _Sam_!" He smiled as her eyes closed and her head fell back. " _Your fingers feel so good_."

He kissed her hard as he slid her shirt off her shoulders following the slipping material with soft nibbles and his rough tongue as he soothed the bite marks. She had a death grip on his hips as he assaulted her neck and shoulders. His hands slid around and quickly unhooked her bra. He stepped back a little to slide it off. " _God! You're perfect_." He stared in awe at her beautiful breasts, and then he pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply.

He trailed kisses along her jawline, down her neck and across her shoulders before he made the move she was practically begging for. He cupped her breasts in his hands and slowly ran his thumbs across her hard nipples. He whispered. " _So perfect_." As he dipped his head down and gently took her right nipple between his lips.

Andy squealed and arched her back as his warm lips wrapped around her. " _Shit Sam! Shit!_ "

She was breathless already and then he slowly kissed his way over to her left breast, garnering another gasp as he took her left nipple in his mouth. This time his slid his hand down to the button on her jeans and flicked it open. His knuckles grazed her skin as he slowly slid her zipper down. Andy gripped him harder and whimpered.

He pulled away from her with one last kiss to her breasts and turned her closest to the bed. He was so hard it was painful and as much as he _needed_ and _wanted_ her, he was going to take his time. Andy slid his jeans off and gently squeezed his ass as she pushed the denim down to his ankles. He kicked them off and watched as she slowly ran her hands back up his body. When she reached his throbbing erection she ran her hand across it. He bucked his hips and groaned. Andy didn't waste time removing his boxers. She marveled at his size and smiled up at him.

He let out a shaky laugh. He'd never seen so much desire in a woman's eyes. He damn near fell to his knees when he felt her warm moist lips wrap around him. " _Shit! Shit_!" She slowly took him all into her mouth and sucked gently. He really shuddered when she moaned and the vibration ran through him. He couldn't take it for much longer. " _C'mon. C'mon_." He whispered as he pulled her up. He crushed his lips to hers and mumbled. " _You blow my mind. God_!"

He helped her wiggle out of her jeans and panties before laying her down on the bed. He'd never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. He literally ached for her. It wasn't something he was used to feeling.

He hovered over her and she wrapped herself around him, pulling him down to her. He smiled as he caressed her cheek. She pulled him into a searing kiss that lasted until they were both out of breath. Andy had been arching herself into him. "Sam _please_! I _need_ you."

 _How could he resist her when his need was just as great_? He trailed light kisses and nips down her body. She gasped at everyone he left. "God Sam!" Stopping where they both needed him to be the most. She was intoxicating. He nipped and kissed around the insides of her thighs. She arched and bucked against his mouth begging him. " _Please Sam! Please!_ "

He looked up her body to find her hands squeezing her breasts. That did it for him. He kissed the outer edges of her folds as he slowly pulled her legs open more. Andy was barely breathing when the tip of his tongue lightly flicked across her nerve bundle. She practically screamed his name. He took his time slowly kissing and licking her to the edge, only to back off and leave her breathless.

She whimpered as she pulled on his arms. "Need you Sam. Need you _inside_ me. Please!"

He growled as he sucked one last time on her nerve bundle and kissed his way back up her body. As soon as he was within reach she wrapped herself around him and dug her heels into the back of his thighs as he rested between her legs.

They kissed passionately until the need for air was great. He moved his lips across her jawline as he slowly slid inside her, both gasping and moaning. Andy was so far gone for him she started thrusting hers hips against him.

If he didn't stop her it would be over before it started. "Wait!" He pressed her into the mattress. "Andy, wait!" She whimpered in protest but stopped. "Sweetheart, god you feel so good."

Her head was clouded with lust and desire. "Oh! God! Sam, you...I..."

He knew she was at her breaking point. He had been for a while too and if he timed it right they could go together. Having finally gotten himself under control he looked into her eyes. They were dark and wild with lust. Kissing her softly he pulled almost all the way out of her causing her to whine a little. She could feel every inch of him as he slowly slid back inside her, bottoming out and thrusting his hips up. She squealed as he hit the exact spot he'd been aiming for. He started out moving slow but thrusting deep. Both calling each other's names as their bodies moved frantically together. As he felt her clenching around him, he could feel his own building. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her neck, kissing and nibbling as he thrust harder and deeper.

Andy's entire body was tingling. Sam was the most amazing lover she had ever had. She followed him and wrapped herself tighter around him. She squealed as he thrust harder into her. " _Sam! I...I'm..."_

He growled as he felt her tighten. " _I got you sweetheart."_ He knew the _exact_ moment that she let go and so did he. _"Andy!"_

They held on tightly to each other as they rode the wave out, kissing each other like crazy. Sam collapsed on top of her and planted lazy kisses on her neck, cheeks, and lips. _"You are amazing."_ He panted out as he smiled at her.

Andy was so spent she could barely open her eyes."Oh! My! God! Sam! That...you...wow..." She giggled. "Wow!"

He chuckled at her inability to speak. He rolled over and took her with him, tucking her into his side as he held her. "Definitely wow." They both soon drifted off to sleep, tangled up in each other.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sam made brunch and they ate on his deck before she had to leave. Sarah finally called him back that night and they talked things out. Five weeks later Sam and Oliver drove to St. Catharine's to help pack up Andy's house. He was surprised to see that a lot of her furniture was gone. Apparently most of it had belonged to her dad and she sold if off when he passed. Sarah and Jake came over to help too. Oliver was a handful as usual. "We should've brought the rookies for the heavy lifting."

Sam smirked. "What's wrong old man, worried about spraining your eating wrist?"

Oliver fake laughed and waggled a finger at him. "Brother, you're not _that_ much younger than me. And speaking of food, when are we going to eat?"

Andy laughed. "Geez Oliver! I'm pretty sure we just fed you a three course meal."

Sam rubbed Ollie's stomach. "He's eating for the whole division."

Oliver smirked. "Ass!"

Jake had known Oliver as long as he'd known Sam. Brother's in blue and brother's to Sam by choice.  
Jake laughed and nodded at Sam's comment. "He's right. You might want to slow it down brother. You're not as young as you used to be and isn't retrain coming up?"

Oliver threw him a glare. "It _must_ be a Swarek thing to like them young."

Sarah shrieked and threw one of Andy's shoes, hitting him in the back of the head. "Oliver Shaw!"

He cringed as he rubbed the back of his head, mumbling. "They started it."

He turned to see her with her hands on her hips. "Really Ollie?"

All Andy could do was blush and laugh. She'd never really thought about the age difference between her and Sam.

The rest of the day went much like that. Between Sam's truck and Jake's truck and trailer they got all of her things loaded. It was almost dinner time by the time they got everything unloaded. Oliver had to get home to Zoe and the girls; the rest of them cleaned up and went out. There was a nice steakhouse near Andy's so they went there.

Sam sat with his arm draped across the back of her chair and played with her hair. She sat close and rested her hand on his thigh. They enjoyed a great meal and a few beers. After dinner Jake and Sarah headed back home.

Andy's furniture wouldn't be delivered until the next day. Sam looked around her apartment. "Umm, McNally, where exactly do you plan on sleeping?"

She looked at him funny. "In my sleeping bag. Won't be the first time I've camped out in my living room."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Of course. Let me guess, city boy?"

He chuckled. "I can fix your car blindfolded. The " _outdoors_ " isn't exactly my thing."

She stepped closer and pulled him to her whispering. " _I bet I could convince you otherwise_."

His jaw dropped a little and then he cleared his throat. "Anything is possible I suppose."

Andy brushed her lips against his. "What do you say Swarek? Up for a little camping with me? Or do you think your old bones won't let you?"

He choked out a laugh as he yanked her flush against him. "Show you _old bones_." He crushed his lips against hers and they kissed passionately until the need for air became great.

Andy's favorite thing about her new house was her fireplace. The last owners had left a pile of wood on her back porch. Sam brought in an arm load so she could build a fire.

He watched in awe as she quickly got it raging. "My dad taught me. We used to go camping a lot after my mom left."

Sam nodded and ran his hand up and down her back. "You're pretty good at that. What else did he teach you?"

She laughed as she remembered. "On my 12th birthday he taught me how to pick a lock and get out of handcuffs. He used to have these big poker games and he would let me watch. I do pretty good."

Sam was impressed. "Poker huh? We'll have to play sometime."

She smiled. "I'll take it easy on you the first few hands."

Sam laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Pretty confident there." She nodded as she worried her lip between her teeth. "I look forward to it."

She pulled him in for a kiss, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck. She lay back on the makeshift bed of a futon mattress and two sleeping bags. Sam moved over on top of her as their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths. They made love and Sam held her close as they watched the fire. He was glad that he had night shift the next day. He would help her for a few hours and then go home to get a little more sleep. They slept until 9, ate at a diner down the block then went to the grocery store. Andy didn't have a single thing to eat. Her furniture was delivered and in the process of being assembled when Sam left.

She pouted a little. "I know you have to go but I don't have to like it."

He chuckled as he ran his thumb across her pouty lips. "I know sweetheart. I could come by after work if you want."

She perked up and smiled, waggling her eyebrows. "You could help me break in my new bed."

He laughed as he watched the guys assembling the bed shake their heads. "That's a pretty tempting offer McNally. I get off around 6:00, is that going to be ok?"

She smiled as she drug him over to her dresser, grabbing her key ring she pulled one off. "My spare. You know where to find me."

Needless to say he was a little shocked at her willingly handing over her spare. "I definitely do." He kissed her quick. "I'll see you in the morning."

She pulled him in for a longer kiss. "Stay safe out there."

He caressed her cheek. "I'll try to stop by if we're not busy tonight. Hopefully the criminals will give us a break."

She smiled big. "I hope so too."

Sam finally drug himself out. He ate a little and then went to bed. His alarm woke him up at 6:30 and was at the station by 7:30. He changed and still had a few minutes before Parade so he called Andy.

She smiled when she saw his name on her caller I.D. "Hey!"

His heart skipped at hearing her voice. "Hey gorgeous! How's the unpacking going?"

She flopped down on her bed. "It's actually going really well. I've finished the kitchen and the living room and I'm halfway finished with my bedroom."

He made himself a coffee as they talked. "I can't wait to help you umm...break in your new bed. That is of course if you still want my help."

She giggled at his uncertainty. "Mmm. Couldn't think of a better partner Swarek."

He chuckled and nodded. "Ok then. I'll try to call you again before it gets too late."

She smiled. "Look forward to it."

He joined the others in Parade and listened as Frank handed out assignments. By the grace of whoever he was riding solo. He didn't mind this new batch of rookies, he just didn't feel like listening to any of them _and_ he could stop by Andy's for a second. He stopped at a flower stand close to her place and bought a bouquet of purple tulips. She needed fresh flowers for the apartment; he smiled as he paid for them. Ten minutes later he was knocking on her door.

Andy was surprised to hear someone knocking at her door at 8:30 at night. The only person it could be was Sam but she was certain he'd be too busy to stop by. She looked through the peep hole to find his smiling face waiting. She opened the door to the sexiest dimples she'd ever seen. Quietly she said. "Hi!"

He pushed off her deck railing and stepped up to her. "Hi gorgeous!" He held out the flowers.

She actually squealed a little. "Sam! They're beautiful. Thank you."

He pulled her in and kissed her deeply. "Not as beautiful as you."

She blushed and hid in his chest. They hugged tightly and she finally looked up. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are doing here?"

He chuckled and stole another kiss. "Just wanted to see you for a minute." He ran his fingers through her hair as they stared at each other.

She opened her mouth to say something and the radio squawked. "All available units to 2098 Bloor. Robbery in progress."

Sam sighed and kissed her quickly. "Gotta go." She nodded. "I'll try to come by again."

She kissed him this time. "Be careful." And with that he was gone, lights and sirens. Andy smiled as she looked down at the flowers. She went back inside and found a vase for them. They took up residence on her dining room table and she went back to the living room to watch TV.

Sam's night was busy. The robbery call took a long time because the guy took hostages. He didn't get to crawl into bed with her until a little after 9:00. She simply sighed and curled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She knew the moment he crawled in with her and she easily fell back asleep. She had stayed up almost all night so that she wouldn't be up wandering around while he tried to sleep. She woke up around 4:00 and watched him, he looked so peaceful.

All of his years undercover conditioned him to know when he was being watched. He felt her stir carefully as not to wake him up. He knew she was watching him and found it kind of funny. "Morning."

He felt her jump a little and then she giggled. "Morning Officer."

Sam chuckled as he opened his eyes. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Good. How about you?"

He scrubbed his face with his free hand and yawned. "I'm good. What time is it?"

She looked over her shoulder at the clock. "A little after four." She looked back and he was looking at her.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Minus the moment of stupidity he had, the last three months had been going great. He reached up and caressed her cheek. Her beautiful warm eyes stared back at him. "Are you happy?"

Tears welled up in her eyes at his question. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly nodded. "Yeah. I definitely am." A look of worry crossed her face. "Are you?"

He chuckled as he rolled over on top of her. He whispered as he cupped her face. " _Yeah. I definitely_ _am."_ He dipped down and kissed her softly. Nodding he said. " _Definitely._ "

She giggled as she pulled him into a deeper kiss. They stayed like that for a while; kissing and holding each other. She finally drug him out of bed and to the kitchen. It was way passed breakfast so she made them sandwiches and soup.

They lazed on the sofa watching TV. He switched between watching her and the replay of the Maple Leaf's game. "You excited about starting tomorrow?"

She looked at him smiling. "Yeah." She nodded. "I think I'm going to be really happy here." They had talked about "them" before she moved and before she met his friends. Now she wasn't sure about them and work. "Sam?" He looked back and saw the uncertainty on her face.

He caressed her cheek and smiled. "Wondering about us?" She nodded and he sighed. "I'll do whatever you want sweetheart. I don't want to hide what we have but I understand that you want to get settled before everyone knows."

She sighed. "I don't want to hide either Sam. I just don't want you to think that this..." Waving between them. "Isn't important to me because it is."

He gave her a full dimple grin and kissed her. "It's ok Andy. I get it, I really do."

She nuzzled back into his chest. "Just for a little bit ok?" He kissed the top of her head and nodded. They stayed like that until he had to go to work.

Andy followed him around as he got his things together. He smiled as she sat beside him on the bed. "Do you want me to come back in the morning?"

She frowned a little. "I have a few errands to run in the morning. You can sleep here while I'm out. Or I can come to your place when I'm finished?"

He took her fidgeting hands in his. "Whatever you want sweetheart."

She smiled and nodded. "It's not a lot so I won't be late. Definitely back before lunch."

He chuckled. "How about this? I'll just go on home and you can come there? There's a key stuck to the underside of my mailbox. Let yourself in and the alarm code is 05101953."

Andy was shocked that Sam was giving her complete access to his house. Of course he did still have the key to hers. "Yeah. Ok." She smiled and then kissed him hard. "You better get going. Don't want to be late."

He pulled her to the living room with him. Taking her in his arms at the door he brushed his lips across hers before he moved them to her neck. She moaned and gripped him tighter. "See you in the morning." He mumbled against her neck.

She giggled at the vibration. "Sam!"

He groaned as he pulled away and mumbled something that sounded like. "The death of me."

She watched him pull away and she waved. She kept thinking that she really shouldn't care if people knew about her relationship with Sam. She wasn't a rookie and he wouldn't be her superior officer. She flopped down on her sofa as she daydreamed about them working the streets together. The next morning she was to meet with Frank and finalize everything before her shift started. She was really excited about returning to her home; a great division and an amazing guy in her life. She couldn't be happier. She talked to Sam a few times during the night before bed. He was riding with a rookie that drive him nuts; Dov Epstein. Andy thought the hero worship was really cute, Sam not so much.

She went to bed fairly early. Her alarm woke her at 7:00. If she hurried she could be there before Sam left. She had taken a shower before she went to bed so she started the coffee before changing. She smiled all the way to the station, pulling in she saw Sam's truck and her smile grew bigger. She made her way in through the employee door garnering questioning looks from officers passing by.

She heard Sam's voice, loud and angry coming from her left. The door read Booking. Andy carefully peered through it to see him having a scuffle with a guy in cuffs. "Stop fighting!" She noticed Sam had a bloody lip. The guy was still struggling. Sam growled out. "Keep fighting and we will Taser you." Finally the guy gave up and Sam shoved him in a cell.

Oliver looked at his face and clapped him on the shoulder. "The ladies will still love you brother although I'm not entirely certain why."

Sam smirked and thought _there's only one I care about_. As if he could sense her, he turned to see her worried face in the Booking window. Oliver caught her staring too and shoved Sam towards the door. When he opened it he greeted her first. "McNally! Good to see you." The three of them stepped away from the door. "Finalizing things?"

She never broke eye contact with Sam as she looked him over. He nodded and she finally looked to Oliver. "Yep. Just here to her my uniform and things. How's it going?"

Sam half smiled as he watched her. Ollie cleared his throat and nudged Sam. He said. "It's fine. Had worse days."

Oliver shook his head. "Alright copper. Go see the boss. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Definitely!" She waved and winked. "See you guys."

Sam knew he'd see her in a few hours and couldn't be happier. They followed her down the hall and turned into the locker room.

Andy found herself sitting in front of one of Sam's best friends who also happened to be her boss. He was still friendly but there was a business tone to his voice this time. "We're really glad you picked 15 Andy. I knew your dad a little. He was a great copper." They had gone over everything and she'd gotten all of her gear. "On a personal note, I can tell you that I've known Sammy for a long time. We came through the academy together. He's never been as happy as he's been the last few months and I know it's because of you. We were all worried for a while that we'd lose him to UC. He was the last one of us that was single and...well...just thank you. Thank you for giving us Sammy back. I'll tell you like I tell anyone else here that's dating. Keep the fights out of the division and we won't have any problems." Andy nodded. "Ok. Well, welcome to 15 and I'll see you tonight at Parade."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you."

With that she was back out the door and heading to her car. When she stepped out into the lot Sam was standing by her car. "Hey!"

She practically skipped over to him. "Hey yourself! I thought you'd be gone by now."

He shook his head as he reached for a stray strand of hair. "Thought I'd wait on you."

She looked around and then kissed him quick. "I'm all finished. I was about to go crawl in bed with my sexy boyfriend but I can take a few minutes."

He growled and shook his head. " _Tease_."

She beamed at him. "Show you tease."

He nodded towards his place. "Ready when you are."

They barely made it in his house before she pounced on him. He laughed as they staggered back to his room. Quickly shedding clothes they fell into his bed. They made love for a while before the day caught up with Sam and he fell asleep. She gathered her clothes and quietly got dressed in his bathroom. She wrote him a note and left it on his night stand. She armed the alarm as she left and locked the door with the key he had told her about.

When he woke up he felt around his bed and found the other side empty. He sighed as he rolled over. He had hoped she'd still be there but wasn't totally surprised. As he sat up he saw the note by his watch and smiled.

_**Sam,** _

_**I didn't want to wake you and still had a few things to do. Call me and if you want we can have dinner before shift.** _

_**Andy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **xoxo**_ __ **  
**  
He couldn't hold back the stupid grin that took over his face. Tonight was her first night and she wanted to have dinner with him before they went in. He did a few things around the house before he called her.

She smiled at her phone when it rang. "Is this the sexy Sam Swarek?"

He choked out a laugh. "Umm. Hi!"

She giggled, imagining him blushing. "Hey! Sleep ok?"

He leaned against his kitchen counter. "Yeah. Did you get some sleep too? It's gonna be a long night."

She had slept for a few hours but her nerves didn't let it last long. "I got a few hours."

He nodded. "So how about dinner?"

Grinning she nodded as if he could see her. "Yeah. I'd love that."

He grabbed his keys and bag. "I'm on my way. I know the perfect place."

She jumped off the sofa and ran for her room. She was still in her pajamas. "Ok. See you soon."  
She was so thankful that she had already showered. Sam would be there in 20 minutes. She flew threw her drawers, quickly grabbing jeans and a t-shirt. She had just finished when he knocked on her door. Grabbing her bag she opened it to see him smiling on the other side.

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "I missed you." She mumbled against his lips.

Sam's heart soared at her words. He pulled her flush against him and buried his fingers in her hair as he kissed her. "Missed you too." He finally pulled back. "We should get going."

Andy nodded as she closed her door and locked it. Sam took her bag and her hand as they walked to his truck. They stood looking at their cars for a few minutes. Andy had wanted to keep them quiet for a little while. Riding with Sam wouldn't automatically make people wonder and hell they probably wouldn't even notice right off. She walked over to his truck and waited. He smiled and opened the door for her. After helping her in, he threw their bags in the back and climbed in. Sam took her to a diner close to the station. A block away at the light he leaned over and kissed her. "My last chance for the next 12 hours. Couldn't pass it up."

She pulled him back over and kissed him quickly. Smiling and licking her lips she said. "I see what you mean."

Sam shook his head and drove the rest of the way to the diner. They ate and talked until they had to go. Sam hated that he was going to have to hold back now but he was going to abide by her wishes. They pulled into the lot as several other cars were. She immediately saw Jerry and Oliver talking, probably waiting for Sam.

Oliver saw them as they pulled in. "She's here."

Jerry nodded and smiled. "He's really happy isn't he?" Oliver smiled and nodded. "Thank god. We'll never get rid of him now." Both busted out laughing as the happy couple walked up.

Sam knew his friends were up to no good. "Can't leave you guys alone for a minute."

Jerry pushed him out of the way and held his hand out to Andy. "Nice to see you again McNally." Nodding to Sam. "Even if it is with his ugly mug."

Andy laughed as she shook his hand. "Good to see you too Jerry."

Sam put him in a headlock as they walked inside. He quietly said. " _Brother, keep your hands to yourself before I tell Nash."_ __  
  
Jerry looked up at him. "You wouldn't." Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Ok. Ok." He straightened back up and clapped Sam on the back. "Besides buddy, she only has eyes for you."

Sam shook his head and shoved Jerry towards the bullpen. "Solve some cases pretty boy."

Andy had been following behind them with Oliver. He nodded towards them. "Don't mind them. They've been single for _far_ too long and forget how to act sometimes."

Andy laughed and Sam turned. "I _can_ hear you brother."

Oliver walked past him smirking. "I know."

Sam winked at Andy. "See ya in Parade McNally."

She blushed as he disappeared. "See ya."

In the locker room she ran into Noelle who introduced her to Traci Nash and Gail Peck. Gail simply smirked and walked out. Noelle shook her head. "Don't mind her. Her parents have told her she's special too many times. See you in Parade."

Traci and Andy talked while they changed. She could tell she was really going to like Nash. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Traci giggled as she looked around. "Have you met anyone yet?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Obviously Noelle and I've met Barber, Shaw, and Swarek too."

Traci nodded. "The Musketeers _or_ the Stooges depending on the day." Andy had to laugh because it was obviously true. "So anyway, Jerry, I'm dating Jerry. We try to keep it quiet right now so..."

Andy totally understood. "Yeah. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Traci smiled and nodded. "Thanks. What about you?"

Andy shrugged. "I'm seeing someone. It's kind of new so..."

Nash nodded. "Totally understand. I hope I get to meet him someday soon." She closed her locker. "Come on. We're going to be late."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy followed her out to the Parade room. She took a seat up front with Traci as Frank walked in. "Good evening coppers!"

"Evening!" Rang out.

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "Nice enthusiasm people. Ok. Nothing new on BOLO's. We're still looking for the guy who's roughing up the prostitute's so keep an eye out." Grumbles around and he held up his hand. "I know. I know. On a happier note, I'd like everyone to welcome our newest member of 15 Division, Andy McNally." He motioned for her to stand up and she did, turning three shades of red in the process. "McNally comes to us from St. Catharine's." People were clapping. "Welcome to 15 Andy. I hope you'll be happy here." She nodded a _thank you_ before she sat back down. "McNally, you're riding with Shaw. Williams/Nash, Swarek/Peck, Diaz/Epstein on desk. Serve, protect, and watch your partner's back."

Andy had watched the devilish grin that graced Peck's face when she learned she was with Sam for the night. Traci had seen the scowl and elbowed her. "She's something else. She's met her match though."

Andy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "He's not exactly what he seems." She looked around. "Sam and Jerry are best friends. Everyone thinks he's this badass lady's man but I'm almost certain he has a girlfriend. He's been acting really strange the last few months."

Andy hid her smile. "Hmm. What was he like before?"

Traci smiled. "All broody and grumpy but a great guy, excellent cop, now he's all smiles and whistling. I would _love_ to meet the woman that turned Sam Swarek to mush."

Andy giggled as she looked back at Sam who was talking to Noelle and Oliver. She could see he was watching her too. "I'm sure you'll meet her someday. After all you _are_ dating his best friend."

She was welcomed by several people as she tried to make her way out of the room. Traci took her out by the back and right by Sam. They stopped so Traci could talk to Jerry. Sam held his hand out. "Hello."

It took all she had not to jump him. If she thought Sam in jeans and a t-shirt was sexy, seeing him in his uniform really did it for her. She took his hand and shook. "Hi!" She squeaked out.

Sam's friends watched on in confusion. Oliver finally spoke up. "Come on McNally. Let's get out there." She made them coffee and met him outside. Oliver stopped Sam on his way out. "What's going on with you two?"

Sam looked around to make sure no one could hear. "She wants to wait a little while before people find out about us. You guys wouldn't have known if it weren't for that night at the Penny."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't really get it. Are you ok with it?"

He shook his head. "No but it's ok. It's what she wants and I'll give it to her for now."

They walked out together. Sam shook his head as he saw Peck leaning "seductively" against the cruiser. He mumbled to Oliver. "I'm being punished today."

Oliver chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Good luck brother." He passed Gail and nodded. "Peck."

She smirked. "Sir."

Oliver almost stopped but he just shook his head and kept walking. Andy was already in the cruiser when he climbed in. "Damn!"

Andy looked at him funny. "What?"

He chuckled as he started the car. "I don't get to have my _rookie talk_ with you." After a few minutes she finally convinced him to let her hear it anyway. "Hey! Just so you know, you don't have to worry about Sammy and Peck."

She smiled and looked over at him. "I wasn't. We had a long talk about all of this. I just want a few days for everyone to get used to me and then they'll all know about me and Sam."

Oliver nodded. "I guess I understand."

Their night was fairly steady. Sam sent her a text a few hours after they started. _I wanted to ravish you earlier._

Andy giggled as she read it. She responded with. _Your new girlfriend might get mad. I saw her undressing you with her eyes._

Sam groaned. _Not funny McNally._

She could picture the look on his face. _I thought it was very funny Swarek._

He shook his head, picturing her devilish smile. _Show you funny later._

Oliver took out his phone and called Sam. When he saw Shaw's name he smiled. "Hey brother! What's going on?"

He cut his eyes over at Andy. "I'm hungry, thought you might want to meet for a bite."

Sam chuckled. "First, you're _always_ hungry and second, yeah I could eat." His only thought was that he would get to see Andy.

Ollie nodded. "Good. See you guys at Al's."

Sam smiled. "Be there in ten." He hung up and said to Gail. "We're grabbing a bite with Shaw and McNally."

Gail huffed and said sarcastically. " _Awesome!"_

He ignored her as he navigated them back towards Al's. They pulled in right after Oliver and Andy. Sam tried to play it cool as they all walked in to the diner. Oliver sat in the booth next to Gail. "That's what happens when you're a smartass Peck."

She huffed as she watched Sam slide in next to Andy. Their food was ordered and Sam, Andy, and Oliver talked while they waited. He kept his hands on the table to keep from touching her but his knee bumped hers every few minutes.

Andy was so nervous and he was driving her crazy. The heat radiating off him reminded her of being in bed with him that morning, of how his hands felt on her bare skin and of how his lips felt on hers. All of a sudden she reached over and grabbed Sam's thigh causing him to jump. Oliver chuckled. "You ok buddy?"

Sam smirked but didn't respond. The food finally showed up and again both found it difficult because they usually shared their food. They made it through dinner with no problems and Andy kept her hands to herself. Gail was too absorbed in herself to notice anything.

With her first day under her belt she walked out to the lot with Traci to find Jerry. He was waiting with Sam. "You coming to the Penny Andy?"

She caught Sam's nod and said. "Sure. I could use a beer."

Traci hooked her arm in Andy's and said. "See you guys there."

Sam watched them walk away. "You didn't tell Nash did you?"

Jerry shook his head. "No." Clapping him on the back. "Come on brother. Let's go watch our women from afar."

Andy met the rest of the rookies; Chris Diaz; choir boy, too sweet, same girlfriend since high school, Dov Epstein; over eager, funny, serious case of hero worship on Sam, and Nick Collins; army guy, cute, very funny.

She saw Gail sitting at the bar trying to talk to Sam. She looked like a baboon with that ugly red lipstick. Anyone could see he wasn't interested, just trying to be polite but it still frustrated her. Andy found it easy and fun to talk to Nick. She couldn't help but laugh at his stories of the debauchery he got into with his platoon buddies overseas. Traci smiled as she watched them interact. She went to the bar to get more drinks. She saw Jerry and the guys watching the rookie table. Sam looked murderous and Jerry and Oliver looked amused. "She says she seeing someone. I hope he knows what he's got because Collins is working his magic."

All there men nearly choked on their drinks. Jerry spoke before Sam could. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She tilted her head. "Which part Jer?"

Oliver laughed. "All of it Nash."

She looked around the other two to Oliver. "Nick's a smooth talker. I'm just saying whoever the guy is, he better know he's got competition."

Sam nearly jumped up and walked over to the table. Oliver shook his head. "For the record Nash, I know McNally is pretty serious about her guy. G.I. Joe needs to cool it if that's what he's up to."

Traci frowned and nodded. She took their drinks back to the table. Andy could feel something was wrong. She looked towards the bar as Sam was paying for his drink and grabbing his jacket. She watched as he had a heated discussion with Oliver and then he walked out. She expected her phone to beep saying he was waiting but it didn't. A few minutes passed when Oliver and Jerry made their way over.

Oliver sat next to her and said. "He asked me to give you a ride home."

She was definitely not happy. He could at least have talked to her. "What?" Oliver frowned and nodded towards Nick. Andy shook her head. "Screw him. He has some nerve getting upset with me." She grabbed her jacket and said goodnight. Olive tried to follow her. "Don't! Just don't Oliver. I can take care of myself thank you."

She stormed out of the Penny and headed for her house. She was so angry her hands were shaking by the time she got home. It took her a few minutes to get the key in the lock. "Need some help?"

She knew that voice anywhere and it belonged to someone she _did not_ want to see at the moment. "Not from you. Go to hell." He knew he screwed up leaving her there but he had to get out. He stepped up and wrapped his hand around hers to steady it and she elbowed him. He held her close as she tried to fight. "Let me go right now! You've got a lot of damn nerve."

He whispered in her ear. " _Andy, I'm sorry_." Growling as he nibbled on her ear. "It made me nuts seeing him talk to you and hearing you laugh like that." She stopped fighting his tight embrace.

She turned and pushed him back. "Do you think I was thrilled that you rode around with baboon lips all day, with her undressing you with her eyes?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. "Andy, sweetheart, the _only_ eyes I care about are _yours._ The _only_ lips that I find incredibly sexy are _yours."_ He unlocked her door, picked her up and carried her inside. "I only want _you_."

She felt slightly embarrassed as they stood there. She looked into his eyes. "And I only want _you._ "

He quickly locked the door before he crushed his lips to hers as he carried her back to her room. Sam stopped them as soon as the back of her knees hit the bed. They'd left a trail of clothes from her front door and now were clad only in their underwear. Andy turned them around and pushed him down on the bed. He chuckled as he fell back. Normally a woman trying to take control wouldn't be his thing but with her it was different. With her everything was different. He slid up further on the bed and she followed, ending in straddling him.

Sam set her on fire; his kiss, his touch, the way he looked at her. _Everything._ She found herself straddling him. He was smiling up at her and that was enough to melt her insides. She needed him. "Tell me what you want Sam." She started to slowly move her hips against him.

He groaned and closed his eyes. He could feel her warmth and the friction was ridiculous. She was giving herself to him completely. "Touch your breasts."

The air in her room was electrifying. Andy ran her hands across her breasts and squeezed gently. She sighed his name. " _Sam_."

His throat was going dry just watching her and then _hearing her_. God! That was almost too much. "You're so beautiful." He watched in awe as her head fell back as she lightly pinched her own nipples. "What are you thinking about Andy?"

She moaned as she moved. "You. Your hands, your lips. Sucking and squeezing gently. God Sam!"

His breathing was ragged. He needed more. " _Take your bra off. I want to see you_."

She looked down at him as she popped the hooks loose in the front, very slowly. She could see him gripping the sheets. She slowly peeled back the cups of her bra to revel herself to him. She could feel him twitch beneath her. "Do you like them Sam?" She tweaked her own nipples as his jaw dropped a little and he nodded.

He finally found his voice. " _Beautiful. You're beautiful_." Somehow he still managed to keep his hands to himself. Watching her give herself over was a complete turn on. "Slide your hand in your panties." He knew she was ridiculously wet because he could feel her. "Touch yourself." She did as she was told and slowly slid her hand in, sliding two fingers between her folds. She bucked and whimpered. "That's it gorgeous. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how wet you are."

Her eyes were closed tight as she slowly stroked herself. She squealed out his name. " _Saaaaam_! Feels so good. Not as good as you but feels good." She was practically panting now. "Ridiculously wet."

He moved his hands up to her thighs. He wanted to hear her say his name like that every day for the rest of his life. Her moans were wrecking him. " _Cum for me Andy. Just let go. I'm right here_." She kept one hand in her panties, working herself slowly and the other hand played across her breasts.

She followed his voice, his little commands as she slowly worked her fingers over her throbbing bundle. She needed _him_ so bad. More than she's ever needed anyone. She called out his name. " _Saaaam! Sam_!"

His hands were on her hips now, helping her move. "That's it sweetheart." She must have hit a spot that was perfect because she whimpered out his name as if her life depended on it. "Just like that beautiful. Come on."

Within seconds her head flew back and she was screaming his name, grinding hard against her hand and him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she slowly stopped moving. " _I've got you_." He kissed her all over, telling her how amazing and beautiful she was.

Andy felt herself shudder in his arms and then collapsed completely into him. She nuzzled his neck as he held her close. They stayed like this for an eternity it felt like. She finally pushed back and he could see she was shy. "Was that...ok?"

He chuckled as he cupped her face. " _That_ was amazing. _You_ are so beautiful and amazing. You blow my mind." He kissed her deeply. "Are you ok? It wasn't..." He was afraid she was embarrassed by it.

She but her lip and wiggled her hips against him. "That was different." She looked down shyly. "I've umm...never done that...umm for anyone before."

He nodded and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "But you're ok...with it?"

She smiled and nodded. "You're hot when you're bossy." She giggled and he laughed.

Shaking his head he said. "You do that to me." She gasped and smacked his shoulder. "You do, never wanted a woman as badly as I want you, all the time."

Tears glistened the corners of her eyes. " _Saam_! It's your fault. You do crazy things to me. Make me want things I've never wanted."

He smiled big as he flipped them over. "You make me want things too." He lightly pressed his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss and pulled him as close to her as possible.

When the need for air became great he moved his lips across her jawline and down to her neck. She breathed out. " _Sam! I need you. Please!"_

He couldn't resist her, ever. He tore his lips away long enough to remove his boxers and her panties. When he slid inside of her he growled. The feeling was different every single time. " _God Andy!_ " He buried his face in her hair. " _You feel so good._ "

She knew he was beyond control. She was on the edge of her second orgasm but really needed Sam to give in. "Sam, please! I need you to."

He kissed and nibbled on her neck. "Tell me! Tell me what you need sweetheart."

She gasped as he thrust hard and deep into her. "You! Need _you_." He moved faster and faster as she called out his name. "Come on Sam. Let go for me. I need you."

He had been holding back for way too long and her words snapped something inside of him. "Need you to again." Harder and deeper he pumped and he felt her clench and shudder against him. " _That's it. So_ _amazing_." His control gone he thrust hard into her and practically yelled her name as he let go. Both riding out their own orgasms and holding tightly to each other whispering words of how amazing the other was. Sam finally collapsed on top of her, kissing her slowly. After a few minutes he rolled over onto his side and pulled her tightly to him. They fell asleep tangled up in each other.

Andy knew Sam would keep up appearances if she wanted him to but the fighting and hurt feelings weren't worth it even if the makeup sex was. The next day went much like the day before had. They slept until 4, showered together, watched TV, and ate dinner. She was on cloud 9 thanks to the ridiculously sexy sweet man with his arms around her. They left at 7 so they could have time to change. She didn't say anything about changing her mind. They got out of the truck, Sam grabbing their bags, she met him at the front of his truck and when he handed her her bag she took his hand. He jumped and looked at her slightly confused. She smiled and nodded towards the building.

He turned fully to face her. "You sure? Cuz I can wait." She tugged on his hand and nodded. "Ok." He took her bag back and slung it on his other shoulder then wrapped his arm around her.

A huge smile spread across her lips as she snaked her arm around him. They walked towards the station. Ollie, Jerry, and Traci were waiting like always. Traci's jaw dropped when she saw them. "What the...?" She looked at Jerry. "Did you know about this?"

He braced for the smack he was going to receive and nodded. "Sam brought her to the Penny about..." Looking at Oliver. "a month ago?" Ollie nodded. "It was their decision."

Traci finally nodded as the couple approached. "Knew I was right. Just never guessed it was you."

Andy smiled. "It's ok. It's not that I didn't want anyone to know."

Sam squeezed her. "We just wanted her to get settled here first but it became obvious that keeping it quiet wasn't going to work."

Traci actually understood. Keeping her relationship with Jerry quiet was quite a task. "As long as you're both happy." They nodded. "That's all that matters then."

They walked in together and separated at the locker rooms. Traci practically drug Andy in. "I knew he was dating someone!" She practically screeched.

Andy laughed and Gail perked up. "Who's dating someone?"

Traci held back the laughs as she said. "Swarek has a girlfriend."

Gail scowled. "Who?" Traci just laughed and Andy started changing. "Who is it Nash?" Traci shrugged as she continued to change. "Fine! I will find out who she is." Gail walked out ahead of them.

Sam was waiting for Andy. He didn't expect Peck to practically pounce on him when she walked out. She was inches away and smiling. "How about a drink after work Swarek?"

Sam had nowhere to go. "First of Peck, you're a rookie not to mention the Superintendent's daughter." He saw Andy was out and she was not happy with the scene before her. "Second and most importantly, I have a girlfriend that I'm crazy about." He reached for Andy's hand and slid past her, saying to Andy. "Ready?"

Gail's stood and watched absolutely stunned that he was with _her_. She was so _plain_. She huffed and followed them into Parade.

Andy stood in the back with Sam and his friends. Nick walked in and stopped beside her, nudging her. "McNally!"

She half smiled and nodded. "Collins."

He had more than courage. "So I was wondering, if you aren't busy after shift if we could get a bite to eat?"

Sam growled and leaned forward. He held up his hand that had Andy's wrapped up in it. She smiled awkwardly. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Sorry Nick."

Collins smiled and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy." He kept his spot next to Andy as Frank started Parade.

Frank saw them holding hands and nodded. He couldn't be happier for his best friend. She was a fine copper and a great woman. She made him happy and that was what would keep him out of UC. "Alright! Alright! I'll make it short this morning. Shaw/Epstein, Peck/Williams, Swarek/McNally, Nash/Diaz, and Collins you're on desk. Serve, protect, and don't make me regret my decisions. Dismissed."

Sam smiled down at Andy and nodded. "Let's get out there."

She nodded back. "I'll get the coffees."

Sam was stunned to say the least when Frank partnered them. He grabbed their radios and keys then walked outside. She bounced out the door a few minutes later with coffees in hand. He took his and gave her a radio.

Oliver watched and smiled. "You guys should come over for dinner. Zoe's going to want to meet her."

Sam looked to Andy. "Would love to."

The next morning at breakfast Oliver told Zoe about Sam and Andy. She squealed. "Finally! We have to have them over!"

Oliver laughed as he watched her bounce in her chair. "Already invited them. You just let me know what day."

She blurted out. "Next Friday! We'll send the kids to my mom's and make it a grown up night. Invite everyone." So he did. The next day at work he told them all about dinner at the Shaw house the following Friday. They would be off for three days and then would switch back to day shift on Tuesday.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epilogue** _

It's their one year anniversary. Things have been going great. Andy quickly became part of the 15 Division family and was close to celebrating her first year there as well.

Sam made plans to take her out to dinner to celebrate it all. They had agreed to her keeping her lease on her apartment but now it's up and Sam's ready to make the big move.

She had been off the day they were celebrating. He had the dayshift, it was really busy so he was glad when the end came. He sent her a text. _**Back in. I'll be there in 30.**_

Andy smiled as her phone beeped. She was almost ready to go; all she had to do was slip on her dress and heels. She drank her last sip of wine and responded. _**Can't wait.**_

Sam showered and changed as quickly as possible. When he walked out his friends whistled and cheered. Oliver clapped him on the back. "Jeez brother! Goin' to a funeral or something?"

Sam smirked and elbowed him. "Funny."

Jerry laughed. "Sammy did you raid my closet? I mean look at you."

He sighed and shook his head. He'd known he was going to catch hell for his attire but Andy was worth it. "Shut up Barber! You _wish_ you looked this good." They followed him out to his truck.

Ollie smiled. "You kids have fun tonight."

Sam smirked and waved as he climbed in his truck. He sent her another text. _**On my way.**_

Andy smiled as she read his message. She put the final touches on her outfit for the night. Ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Sam dressed in black dress pants and a deep purple button up.

Sam knocked lightly on her door and when she opened it the sight of her took his breath away. She was wearing a black strapless dress with an asymmetrical hemline, her long tanned legs on display.

Andy pulled him to her. "You look great." She kissed him softly.

He sucked in a deep breath as her warm lips made contact with his. He was sure he'd never get used to how good she felt. "Sweetheart, you look breathtaking." He pulled in her in closer and tangled his fingers up in her hair as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. Whispering in her ear, he said. "I love you Andy."

She gasped at the feeling of his breath on her cheek. She kissed him softly as she moaned against his lips. "I love you too Sam."

They stood in her doorway kissing for a few minutes before he pulled back. "Come on beautiful. We have dinner reservations."

Andy let him lead her to his truck and help her in. They drove across town to a little Italian restaurant they loved. They were led to a small corner booth and Andy smiled at one of many memories from there. They were sitting here the first time he told her he loved her.

_She'd been in town three months which meant they'd been together 6 months. They had been finished with dinner and were working on dessert, Sam feeding her bites of chocolate mousse._

_He chuckled as she moaned. "Mmm! Sam! This is so good."_

_He softly kissed her chocolate covered lips before she could lick it away. He cupped her face. "You're so beautiful." Kissing her softly again. "I love you."_

_Andy smiled as he said the words she'd been feeling. She moved closer and ran her hand across his thigh. "I love you too."_

They cuddled up together and ordered their food and a bottle of wine. Andy rested her head on his shoulder. "Long day?"

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Her smell was intoxicating. He nodded and practically whispered. " _Yeah. How was your day?"_

She cuddled even closer. "Kinda lonely but much better now."

Sam cupped her face and tilted her head up so he could kiss her again. "I missed you too." They were interrupted by their server bringing them salads.

They never let go of each other while they ate. The entrees came and Sam smiled as he watched her. She caught him and blushed. "What?"

His dimples cratered his face as he let his eyes rake over her. He laid down his fork and took her hand. "I was just thinking about us." She quirked an eyebrow. "About how a year ago I was given another UC job but I wasn't going to decide until after Sarah's party, where I met you." He kissed her hand. "You snuck up on me."

She half smiled. "What do you mean?"

He caressed her cheek. "Loving you snuck up on me. I never really thought I'd meet someone that would make me feel the way I do about you. I always loved my job, working the streets but going under held this excitement that I didn't think I could find anywhere else."

Andy squeezed his hand. "And now?"

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "And _now_ , every day I wake up excited about my life with you, on the streets and at home. Andy, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night in _our_ home, in _our_ bed. I want you to move in with me Andy."

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. "I want that too Sam."

He pulled her too him and kissed her deeply. They didn't stick around for dessert but they did order it to go. It took a few weeks to turn _Sam's house_ into _their house_ but they did it. After they redecorated they had a small housewarming party with just their closest friends and family.

 


End file.
